I'm Loving Annabelle
by Pebblez08
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy the update.
1. Sex On The Beach And Everywhere Else

_**I'm Loving Annabelle**_

_**A/N: This is from the deleted scene and the alternate ending.**_

_**Deleted scene: Simone throws the necklace from Amanda into the ocean.**_

_**Alternate ending: Annabelle goes into a store and sees a newspaper that says Simone is innocent and then she goes to the beach house.**_

Chapter 1:

_Sex on the beach and everywhere else_

Annabelle's POV

Wow she looks even more beautiful since I last seen her at the school. See this is the first time I'm seeing the woman of my dreams since she was arrested for having relations with a minor but today is my 18th birthday and we can officially see each other.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing?" I ask and she jumps a little.

"Why must you scare me?" She ask holding her heart and I see my beads, well not mine but yeah the ones I gave her. I smile and she smile back at me.

"So do I get a kiss hello or should I just leave and let you continue what you were doing."

She runs up to me and kisses me.

"MMM I sure do miss that." I say with my eyes still close. "So how does it feels to be 18?" she ask.

"Great because I can be with you." I smile finally opening my eyes. She smile at me and kisses me making me fall onto the ground.

"Ouch" She laughs at me.

"Oh so me being hurt is funny to you." I pout. "Aww let me kiss it, where does it hurt?" She ask me.

I point at my butt. She smile and said "Please let me kiss it." She then kisses me. And I pulled back and said "Thats not my butt."

"Well I'm leading my way up to that." She says in a husky voice as she kisses my neck. "So we're gonna have sex on the beach?" She nods in my neck and say "That and other places."

She continue to kiss my neck, then she takes my shirt off and go down towards my breast and kiss them while my bra is on. Then she tells me to lift up so she can take off my pants and as she takes them off she kisses my inter thigh and kisses my pussy with my panties on and I moan.

"Are you gonna take your clothes of too because this isn't fair." I say.

"Well babe here's a lifelong lesson life isn't fair." She replied while taking off my bra and sucking on my left breast and pinching my right nipple as I hump her stomach.

"Wow someone's a little horny aren't they." She ask being a smart ass. "Well I haven't had any in about 6 months so what do you think."

"I think it's about that time." She says as she move down to my stomach and kisses my belly button and then goes farther down to my leaking pussy. She takes off my panties and sticks her finger inside and goes up to my ear to say "Damn baby you are so wet for me." I nodded unable to speak because I was way to busy moaning. She then starts to rub on my clit and I moan louder and she kiss me to stop the moans because of her neighbors. She then inserts another finger and she pounds her fingers into my pussy as I rode them. "Are you close baby." she ask me. "More" I ask. She inserts a third finger inside me and she pounds her fingers in and out a little faster and as I ride her fingers again I feel this wave of pleasure hit and I scream so loud that I'm sure her neighbors heard that but this time she didn't care because we were staring into each others eyes as she watch me come down from my high.

I put my shirt and pants on just in case one of the neighbors comes out and we laid in each others arms watching the sun set.

_**3 hours later...**_

"Hey babe wake up... wake up baby... Annabelle wake up!!" Simone yelled for me to wake up and I heard her but I was just being stubborn. So she kiss me to get me up.

"MMM" I moan, and she say "Now wake up and I know your up because I felt your tongue so get up." I still didn't wake up so she hit me.

"Ouch, well it isn't my fault we had sex four times and I'm just a little tired." I complained.

"Four, it was only three." she said. "Nope it was four, on the beach, on the couch, in the shower, and in the bed." I informed her.

"OH yeah I forgot about the couch." She says and then she continued, "Well anyways I just cooked us some pasta and I want you to come eat with me." I smiled at her because she's so beautiful.

"What" She asked because I was staring. "Nothing it's just I'm so damn lucky to have you." I say.

"Aww babe." She kisses me and it gets very intense and she pulls away. "Lets go and eat." she grabs my hand and we go into the kitchen and she serves me.

"MMM that was so good baby." I tell her rubbing my stomach and she look down to see I was still naked. She then comes to sit on my lap. "I miss you so much, I mean I know we talked on the phone but I miss your lips..." She kissed my lips. "I miss your breast..." She kissed and sucked on my breast. "and last but definitely not least I miss your pussy..." She went down and licked my slit and then she opened it with her thumb and she rubbed my clit with that same thumb as she lick me up and my juices started flowing and she started sucking them up and she stuck her tongue inside my hole and I humped her face. She tried to hold my hips down on the chair but I kept humping until she got a hold of me. Then she stuck her tongue in and out of my hole, then she started to suck on my clit while she stuck two fingers inside of me until I finally came all in her mouth.

"MMM and I miss that taste." She said.

"Well let me show you how much I miss you." we both laid to the ground and I repaid her the pleasure.

After that sex section we laid in the bed holding each other staring into each other eyes.

"So baby how did that job you were telling me about go." I asked Simone. "It went great because they gave me a prominent spot as their photographer." She informs me. "That's great baby" I kiss her. "What about you and that loft?" She asked. I nodded and she kissed me. "Yep you and me will have to christen it later, oh yea and I got a gig at a local club singing which is also cool." She nodded.

"Not to ruin the mood but can I ask you something babe." She nodded. "Has your aunt ever talk to you?" She shook her head no and said. "Once I called and she answered and told me I was a disgrace to her family and I kinda went off on her telling her she was a hypocrite because she killed babies every time she got an abortion and I went off even more, it was pretty funny." we laughed, then she asked "What about you and your mother?" I looked at her and said "well the only time she acknowledge me is at a television interview or a photo shoot."

"Wow I'm sorry she's your mother." She says. "Well I'm not because if she wasn't then I probably wouldn't have met you and I wouldn't be in love with you like I am now." I say telling her I love her for the first time. She stares at me to see the look on my face, and I smile.

"I love you too Annabelle." She says as she kisses me and we have round six.

**THE END**

_Well guys thanks for reading and I will continue this story so please review please._


	2. The Morning After Then BOOM

_**I'm Loving Annabelle**_

_**Thanks for reading and all the support.**_

_**Please Review and please read/review my SON story The New Intern.**_

_**A/N: This story may have a connection to The New Intern so I really advise you to go read it and not to be so full of myself even though I am I think the story is rather great.**_

Chapter 2:

_The Morning After then BOOM_

Simone's POV

I look over to see Annabelle still asleep. See I've been up for a while so I just take this time to bask in her beauty. I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear and kiss her.

"MMM that's a great way to get up." She said in a husky voice then she smiled.

"Yeah I thought so." I replied.

"Are you hungry?" Her stomach replied with a grumble.

"I guess that's a yes huh?" I ask and she nods. "I'll be back and theres a toothbrush in the bathroom that you can use and then you can come to the kitchen. OK" She nodded.

I cooked and she still haven't came to the kitchen. So I decide to call her in. "Annabelle the food is ready."

"OK I'm coming." She yelled back.

When she came in the room with my button down shirt looking sexy as hell so I walked over to her and kissed her and as it got intense her stomach grumbles again. "I guess we should eat." She nods and we sit at the table and eat the pancakes, bacon, and eggs I cooked.

"So when are we gonna christen your new house?" I ask with an evil grin on my face. "Well as soon as we..." Her phone rings and she looks at it and ignore it.

"Who was it?" I ask as my curiosity gets to me.

She looks down at her food while she picks at it and say "No body important."

**What the hell was that and who the hell was on that phone.**

"Who's nobody important?" I asked.

"Nobody OK so drop it." She yells eat some more of her food.

"OK" I say as I get up grabbing hers and my plate of food putting it in the sink.

"I wasn't done." She argues.

"Yes you were." I replied.

"No I wasn't." she says again.

"Yes you were because when I ask who you were ignoring you started picking at it so you were down." I remind her.

"You know what fuck it I was done." she yells.

"No fuck you Annabelle because... No I'm sorry. Annabelle what are we doing." I ask.

"What do you mean?" She ask.

"I mean what are we doing here, now, together." I clarify

"We are being in a relationship." She replies.

"Are we?" I ask and she nods "Well in relationship people don't keep secrets from their spouses and I know that we are suppose to have our privacy and I understand it but Annabelle our age difference is..."

"I know theres a big age difference." She cut me off and continued. "But I love you and age isn't anything but a number so why does it matter?" She ask.

"It doesn't but it also do and I know that doesn't make sense but look I'm older than you and I'm looking for a full committed relationship and you're young and I'm sure you want to have fun and experience things so how about you just do that." I say to her in tears.

She walks closer to me and wipes my tears and say "But I don't wanna do that because I want you."

I cried more because I know I had to do this. "No you don't because of that girl that just called you and because you talked to her in my bedroom for half a hour."

"Did you hear me?" She asked with a concern look on her face.

"No but you just confirmed that it is a girl and you were talking to her." I reply.

"Look Simone I'm sorry she's just some girl I met and we're friends. She wants more but I want you." She looked into my eyes sincerely.

"When did you meet her." I ask.

"Why does that matter?" She asked.

"Because I wanna know." I reply.

"She's a waitress at the bar I will perform at. So I met her when I went in which was like a week ago and trust me she knows all about you and everything please believe me when I say I don't want that girl because I'm completely and totally in love with you and no one else Simone." She says in tears and she also ends it in a kiss.

When I pulled away she looked at me worried. "Look Annabelle I want you and I love you too but if when you meet girls you give them your number what am I suppose to think. Look how about you just go home and I think about this."

"What's there to think about? I want you and you want me and we are together as a couple that is all I'm thinking about so forget about everything else please Simone baby I love you." See says.

**My mom always said when someone continuously say they love you then they've done something wrong.**

"Annabelle why don't you let me think about this for awhile and I'll call you later." I say and she finally nods and went to my room to get dress. When she comes back she goes to kiss me but I turn my head and she catches my cheek and then she kiss my forehead and says she love me and as she waited for a response I just stood there so she just left in tears and when the door close I slid down the wall I was on and cried so hard it led in hiccups. After I drunk some water to get rid of my hiccups I went to my bedroom and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to my phone ringing and I saw it was Annabelle so I didn't answer because I wasn't ready yet and she call like six times before she gave up. So I went back to sleep.

**3 hours later...**

I heard a knock at the door and I did not want to get up so I laid there and then the knocking became louder and harder so I unwillingly got up to see who it was.

**This better not be Annabelle but then again I hope it's Annabelle because I so miss her I just want her to suffer so I'll call her later like around 4 o'clock in the morning.**

When I opened the door I was shocked to see...

**THE END**

_Well guys thanks for reading and I will continue this story so please review please._

_**A/N: Just a reminder please go read The New Intern to see the connection with Our favorite Teacher student relationship even though there relationship was kinda shaky this chapter but it will be better but OH YEAH I totally forgot I will give who ever get what's the connection of The New Intern first a role of their choice a role in both of my stories OK Bye Love Pebblez**_


	3. ISILYWWGO

_**I'm Loving Annabelle**_

_**Thanks for reading and all the support.**_

_**Please Review and please read/review my SON story The New Intern.**_

_**A/N: The CONTEST is still going on and there will be more info inside of here I think the first five people to get it will have a part.**_

_**First Person: Major part in BOTH of my stories UNTIL THEY END.**_

_**Second Person: Major part in only THE NEW INTERN for the next TEN Chapters.**_

_**Third Person: Cameo as a FAMILY MEMBER of Ashley/ FRIEND of Simone for FIVE Chapters.**_

_**Fourth Person: Cameo as FRIEND in THE NEW INTERN for THREE Chapters.**_

_**Fifth Person: Cameo as a WORKER  in I'M LOVING ANNABELLE for ONE Chapter.**_

Chapter 3:

_I'm Sorry I Love You. Wait ...What's Going On_

Simone's POV

"Michael what are you doing here?" I asked shocked to see my ex.

"I came to see how you were doing." he say.

"OH come in, have a sit." I say to him.

"So how are you, how have you been?" Michael asks.

"OH well I'm great." I say as I fake a smile. Michael stares at me and he notices that I have been crying.

"How are you great when you've been crying. What's wrong Simone." Michael says to me.

"It's nothing I just had my first minor fight with my girlfriend and I just got hurt." I inform him. "But everything is fine though." I continue to inform him.

"Are you sure Simone and you know I'll always be here for you right." he say. I nod.

"Yes Michael I'm quite sure of it and I know you'll always be here for me." I tell him. Then there is this awkward silence between us.

"Can I ask you a question Simone?" Michael ask.

"Sure Michael, go ahead." I reply.

"OK, is your girlfriend the same girl you was..." He tries to ask but he don't continue so I continue for him.

"Yes it is her and her name is Annabelle."

"OH can I ask you another question?" I nod. "What happened between you two if you don't mind me asking?" I sigh and then tell him the situation and he looks down and then he say "Well do you love her?"

"More than anything in the world." I say.

"Well how do you feel about the situation?"

"I don't really care about all of that and I'm missing her like crazy and god I love her so damn much it hurts." I say.

He smiles and say "Well why don't you call her up and tell her what you just told me."

I smile at him and I say "Thanks I will." Then I hug him and as we are about to pull away I hear the door open.

"Simone I'm sorry and I love you... Wait what the fuck is going on who is he." I look up to see a very pissed Annabelle.

We both stand up and I walk over to her and say "Let's go to my room and talk about this."

Annabelle never takes her glare off of Michael but she does walk with me into the room.

**In The Room...**

"Who the fuck is he and why was he all over you." Annabelle asks angrily.

"Wait first of all you need to calm the fuck down and secondly if you tell me about that girl I'll tell you about him." I say to her as she look down and smirk.

"OK you wanna know I'll tell you sit down lets talk." Annabelle say. I sit on the bed and wait for her to talk.

"OK it all started when...

_**I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle**_

Annabelle's POV

"OK it all started when...

_**Flashback**_

_**I walked up to the male receptionist of this bar it said they did karaoke so maybe I could get tips or money out of it.**_

"_**Hey excuse me who do I talk to about singing and is it tips or something?" I asked this man.**_

"_**Me I'm David and you can talk to me because the owner is out and yes you get paid if you do well and you also get to keep your tips." He said.**_

"_**OK how do I sign up?" I asked. He gave me a sign-up sheet and the list was very full. "So the latest spot you have is to go on at 11:30." He nodded.**_

"_**Yeah I'm sorry about that if you write your number down I'll call and tell you if that changed." He offered. I accepted his offer and wrote my number down and then I asked "Is there performances going on now?" He nodded, "Can I check them out?"**_

"_**Sure go ahead." David said to me.**_

_**I walked to a table and sat down and a woman came out and introduced the next performance and it was a man who sang rather good.**_

"_**Hello can I get you something beautiful." This waitress came over and asked me. I smiled because I knew I could mess with her a little. Not knowing we would actually continue to talk.**_

"_**Wow, you're calling me beautiful but how do you know if I'm gay or straight." I smiled up at her.**_

"_**Well it was just me hoping because if you're straight I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway." She said as she smiled at me.**_

"_**And if I'm gay." I challenged her.**_

_**She smiled. "Well if you're gay then I wanna know what would you like to drink and I also wanna know of I can sit with you because I'm actually on break in about the next 30 seconds." She smiled and I must admit that she is kinda attractive and her smile is beautiful. She has dimples, long blond hair and she is about my height and she is slim with a nice looking body.**_

"_**Well you're in luck because I'm gay but you're also outta luck because I have a girlfriend." I informed her.**_

"_**Damn it all the good ones are always taken. Well I still wanna sit and talk to you so can I." She asked. I nodded as she pulled up a chair.**_

"_**So what's your name beautiful?" She asked, and I laughed because this girl was bold.**_

"_**Wow so you're still gonna hit on me after I tell you I have a girlfriend" I asked. She nodded and said. "Well is your girlfriend here?" I shook my head no and she said "Well like I said what's your name beautiful?" I laughed and said "My name is Annabelle what about you."**_

"_**Annabelle fits you its cute well my name is Stephanie but my friends call me Steph so that's what you can call me.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Simone's POV

"So we talked for awhile longer and we exchange numbers and the last time I saw her was when we went to Starbucks together." Annabelle finishes her story off.

"Well why don't she think your relationship is platonic and why do you feel the need to hide this from me." I ask.

"Well I was scared if I told you that whole story that you would be mad." Annabelle tells me.

"Well you were wrong because I don't care about that stuff because I know you're sexy, so people will hit on you but what I don't like is you hiding stuff from me." We kiss and she tells me "I love you so much. I couldn't handle you being mad at me... wait speaking of mad who the hell is that dude outside." She pointed towards the living room.

"OH Micheal, he's just me ex." I inform her and walk away to the living room.

"Hey, Micheal thanks for dropping by I'll call you later and tell Third place winner I said hello" I say to Micheal as Annabelle comes out of the bedroom.

"Will do, bye Simone." Micheal say as he leaves out of the house.

"Baby I don't like him." Annabelle say to me. I walk over to her and hug up on her.

"Baby he's my ex, you're not suppose to like him."

I kiss her. Then Annabelle pulls away and say "Now, it's time for make-up sex." I laugh and playfully hit her in the arm and walk away towards the bedroom and when I notice that she isn't following I turn around and say

"So are you coming or do I have to DIY."

**THE END**

_Well guys thanks for reading and I will continue this story so please review please._

_If you guys know the contest answer please tell me the answer in a review._

_**Darkstormkrazer22 – Well thank you for all the support and thanks for reviewing and I'm very happy that I popped your Loving Annabelle fanfic cherry lol anyways thanks**_

_**ausgirl87 -- Thank you for all the support and thanks for reviewing and I love Loving Annabelle too that's why I decided to write a story for it because I didn't think their story ended so I wanted to continue it.**_

_**BoundDragon -- Thank you for all your support because I know you read The New Intern too so thanks and maybe you'll win the contest since read both.**_


	4. Take Me Away With All Your BS

_**I'm Loving Annabelle**_

_**Thanks for reading and all the support.**_

_**Please Review and please read/review my SON story The New Intern.**_

_**A/N: The CONTEST is still going on and there will be more info inside of here I think the first five people to get it will have a part.**_

_**First Person: Major part in BOTH of my stories UNTIL THEY END.**_

_**Second Person: Major part in only THE NEW INTERN for the next TEN Chapters.**_

_**Third Person: Cameo as a FAMILY MEMBER of Ashley/ FRIEND of Simone for FIVE Chapters.**_

_**Fourth Person: Cameo as FRIEND in THE NEW INTERN for THREE Chapters.**_

_**Fifth Person: Cameo as a WORKER  in I'M LOVING ANNABELLE for ONE Chapter.**_

Chapter 4:

_Take Me Away With All Your BS_

Simone's POV

OK, I just had the best make-up sex ever but this whole situation is still very much on my mind. Annabelle is sleep and has been for hours and me I'm still up. I look to Annabelle's pants and I see her phone and its calling me so I look away. But it keeps calling me and I don't wanna be rude so...

I get up slowly to be sure not to wake Annabelle. I grab the phone and walk to the front. I walk outside so I be sure not to wake Annabelle.

I search for Stephanie and I find it so I go to it.

**This is so wrong I shouldn't do this.**

I close the phone and I go to walk in the house but the phone rings. I look at the phone and guess who it is.

**Is this wrong... hmmm NO.**

I answer the phone.

"_Hey, Beautiful I thought you wouldn't answer because you would be with your whore but I guess not." _Stephanie say.

**I know that slutty bitch did not just call me a whore.**

"Hi this is her whore speaking." I say back to her.

"_Oh shit. Why are you answering her phone?" _She questions me.

"Because like you said I'm her whore, but I have a question. Why are you calling my fucking girlfriend at what, fucking 5 o'clock in the fucking morning." I ask.

"Wow you like the word fucking a lot huh? But anyways I'm calling her because I can." She say and it pisses me off.

"Look you little bitch how about you leave MY girlfriend alone before I be force to kick your fucking ass."

"You know I would love to entertain you ummm whatever your name is but I have better things to do other than talking to bitches." she say

"Bitch... You know what just stay away and don't call or talk to my girlfriend anymore OK." I tell her.

"I would love to but um I can't do that." she say.

"And why the fuck not?" I ask.

"Because she's in love with me and I'm in love with her." The whore say and I am speechless so I just hang up with her and storm in the house and into my room and I throw Annabelle's phone onto her stomach and she jumps up.

_**I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle**_

Annabelle's POV

**MMM Simone right there MMM Yessss UGH What the...**

"What the fuck was that for Simone Shit that hurt." I glare at her and as I look up I see shes upset.

"I just got off the phone with your lover." Simone says to me.

"What are you talking about Simone?" I ask.

"I'm talking about the phone call you just got." She say. So I look at my phone and I see that Steph just called.

"So you're answering my phone now."

**SHIT WRONG thing to say.**

"Fuck you Annabelle. Look just tell me if you love her or not." Simone straight out asked me.

I stared into her eyes and I tell her "No you are the only one I love Simone. Not some home wreaking waitress that works in a karaoke bar. I love you and only you OK Simone."

She crying now and it hurts me to see this so I wipe her tears away but she pushes my hand away.

"Look Annabelle thats not what she thinks so obviously you told her you do so just tell me the truth." She says.

"I told you the truth Babe I love you and only you." I inform her.

"THATS BULLSHIT ANNABELLE JUST GET OUT BECAUSE I'M SO TIRED OF YOU AND ALL YOUR BULLSHIT." Simone yells to me.

So I just leave. I get in my car and drive straight to Steph house so I can kill her for what she's doing to me.

**THE END**

_Well guys thanks for reading and I will continue this story so please review please._

_**A/N: Just a reminder please go read The New Intern to see the connection with Our favorite Teacher student relationship even though there relationship was kinda shaky this chapter but it will be better but OH YEAH I totally forgot I will give who ever get what's the connection. **_

_**First Person: Major part in BOTH of my stories UNTIL THEY END.**_

_**Second Person: Major part in only THE NEW INTERN for the next TEN Chapters.**_

_**Third Person: Cameo as a FAMILY MEMBER of Ashley/ FRIEND of Simone for FIVE Chapters.**_

_**Fourth Person: Cameo as FRIEND in THE NEW INTERN for THREE Chapters.**_

_**Fifth Person: Cameo as a WORKER  in I'M LOVING ANNABELLE for ONE Chapter.**_


	5. The Truth

_**I'm Loving Annabelle**_

**Hey guys well no one gave me any answers so I will make up characters. **

**Two people won the contest though:**

**1st – 18spashley/Lauren aka LC as Kyla and Ashley estranged sister and Simone's best friend.**

**2nd – Bound Dragon/Sarah aka S as Kyla's lesbian lover on The New Intern.**

**Well anyways I hope you guys enjoy the update.**

Chapter 5:

The Truth

Annabelle's POV

I get in my car and drive straight to Steph house so I can kill her for what she's doing to me.

I drive about five minutes and then this thought come to me.

**Who am I kidding I could never kill her because I love her. Yeah you heard right I said I love Steph. OK I should probably tell you the truth. Well the story I told Simone was true thats how we met but I didn't tell her that I fell in love along the way of her trying to win my heart. God I am in love with two women why can't this be like that one show where that guy had those three wives see I just want two not three. Wait what if another one comes. OH god I can't handle these two oh jeez what am I gonna do.**

I pulled up to Steph house which I was just at I'll say no more than five hours ago.

**OH yeah did I say I was at Steph's house when Simone put me out the first time and we had our first kiss while I was there.**

I get out of the car and I go bang on the door and she doesn't answer so I bang harder and still no answer so I go to look in the driveway and her car is gone.

I walked back over to my car and I dial Steph cell and she didn't answer.

**Is she ignoring me.**

I don't call back immediately no instead I dial Simone number and just as I thought she didn't answer her phone.

_**I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle**_

So I sit in the car for about twenty minutes and I gather all my thoughts before I decide to call Steph again.

"_Hello"_ She finally answered.

"Yeah why the hell didn't you answer your phone when I called you the first damn time." I say a little angrier than I wanted to.

She sighed and I put my head down.

"_I was doing something."_

"Where are you because you're not at home."

"_I know, that's because I'm at the bar. Why does it matter I'm not your girlfriend shouldn't you be worried about where she is and why she's answering your damn phone because I talked to her a couple of minutes ago."_

**That really hurts for her to say that even if it is true.**

"Yea I know about that because she put me out of her house."

"_So because she put you out her house you need to come to my house. Uh I don't think so, Ann things just don't work like that babe."_

**Wow that hurts too**

"_Look Steph if we are gonna be together..."_

She interrupted her.

"_Uh newsflash Ann, we are not together and we can't ever be together because you have a girlfriend."_

**Wow she just really want to hurt me tonight.**

"Yeah you didn't say that when we were in your bedroom earlier today."

"_Yeah but Trust me I'm saying it now especially since you stopped kissing me to run to her. Ann, don't you know that hurt bad seriously."_

I stayed quiet because honestly what can I say to that. Then she sighed and said.

"_Look Ann, I love you and I've told you this many times but you love your girlfriend and we could never work 'cause I don't think I can share you so why don't we just move on with our lives."_

"I can't do that Steph..."

I started to cry because all this shit hurts way to much

"_Why not?" _She asked.

"Because I love you." I told her for the very first time and we've been together for about five months or so. I honestly meant this I did love this girl.

**Well these girls.**

She sighed loudly.

"_But you have..."_

"I Know." I interrupted her.

"_And you lov..."_

"I Know." I interrupted her again.

"_But how..."_

"Well I just do. And I love both of you so we can't just move on just like that because I want you just as well as I want her so please don't leave me. I'll work this out some how."

"_How."_

"I don't know."

**Please I really can't lose her neither one of them.**

She sighed.

"_Are you still at my house?"_ She asked.

"Yeah, are you coming." I asked with a hint of hope in my voice.

"_Yeah, I'm on my way."_

She hung up the phone and I waited for my, well one of my girlfriends to come and console me through all this pain.

_**I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle**_

**The End**

**A/N well this was to let you all know the answer was Steph she was the girl Annabelle and Simone was fighting over and Annabelle is the girl Stephanie is distraught over. Well guys I hope you enjoyed and I will posted probably tomorrow if I can so no promises. **

**Thank you for all of your support.**

**Acidburn6382 – Thank You for all of your support.**

**shantaclair – Thank you and thank you for all the support.**

**LoneVoice – Thank you very much and Thanks for the support.**


	6. Going home to your woman

_**I'm Loving Annabelle**_

**_A/N: I'M BACK!!!!! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING BUT I WAS AT A TOTALLY LOST WITH WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN WITH THIS AND THE NEW INTERN. IT WAS WERID BUT I'M BACK. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PLZ SEND MORE._**

Chapter 6:

Going home to your woman

Stephanie's POV

As I make my way to the drive-way of my house I see Annabelle's car but I don't see her. So I get out of the car and go to the front door and I see her sleep on the bench in front of my house and just to see her like that makes me weak at the knees.

**Man I got it bad. I love her so much, she looks so peaceful and beautiful.**

I lift her head and sit as she began to stir I rub her hair and when she finally open her eyes I say.

"Hey, How are you?"

"Better now that you are here, I miss you." Annabelle say.

I rub her hair and smile then say, "Let's go inside Kay."

She nodded and stood and we both made our way inside.

"Do you want something to drink, or eat or something?" I ask. She declined with a shake of the head. So I sat down on the couch she was sitting on but I sat really far away.

"So?" I say.

"Why are you so far away?" she asks. I shrug and she say, "Come over here." I move over a tad and it's still not that close. So she grabs my arm and pulls me closer to her.

"Better?" I ask.

"Definitely" she answers. Then another moment of awkwardness.

**I should probably say something because I'm sure she don't know what to say so I should say something. Yea I totally should. Okay I am, I'm gonna say something.**

"I..." I say as she say.

"We..."

We both laugh and I say "You go first."

"Okay, well I know that you don't want to share me or whatever. But what I said on the phone is so the truth Steph I love you, I love you so much sometimes it hurt and I wanna try this. Well that's if you want to." she starts.

"I do but what about you're girl?" I asked.

"Honestly I don't know, because I love her too. And she's becoming suspicious of you so we can't sneak arou...."

"OH no Ann I don't wanna be your secret lover." I tell her.

"No no it's not like that. I would never do that to you." She say.

"Really because it's a little too late for that because I've became that already, but I don't want to be like that. So either we both have the same standard until you're ready to choose or I don't want to do this Ann because I can't, I just can't." I inform her.

"Uh.... Well..." Her phone rings and interrupts her and I know who it is and so does she.

She looks at the screen.

_**I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle**_

Annabelle's POV

My phone rings and I look at the screen and just as I thought its Simone. I look at the phone and the I look to Steph and she looks down and shakes her head and say.

"Just answer it." Then she walks away and goes her room. I look down to the phone and then to Steph's bedroom.

**Simone had her time it's Steph's time now so no.**

I shut my phone and threw it on the couch and I go to Steph's room. As I enter the room I see her looking for clothes to change into in her underwear, and her backs turned so she doesn't hear me come in.

"Hey" I say and she turns around and say "Hey, how's the girlfriend?"

"Standing here in the sexiest underwear I've ever seen, and being mad at me." I say.

She laughs and say, "Maybe I should have said how's the other one huh?"

I stared at her as she stared back and I couldn't control myself so I walked over to her and I kissed her passionately.

As we we're kissing we fell onto the bed and she tried to pull back but I wouldn't let her.

"..You'..Talking." she say in between kisses.

"I don't care." I said before kissing her neck. I heard her moan and it made me go wild so I looked into her eyes and then I said "Clothes off now."

I started pealing her clothes off and I think I broke her bra and once I got it off I attack her breast and I lick, suck, and bite both her breast. With both of us loving it she started to rip my clothes off too.

We made passionate hot love and without my knowing my phone was ringing non-stop on the couch.

_**I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle**_

Simone's POV

I called Annabelle and I just got voice mail.

**Maybe I shouldn't have put her out maybe I should have just talked it out with her. I can't believe I believe some chick over her what was I thinking. I bet she's mad at me and won't answer my phone call again. But I shouldn't give up without a fight so I should call her again. No I should give her some time. We both need to think over this whole situation. But then again we should be thinking together. Okay I'm just gonna call her, if she doesn't answer I'll just give her some time and space. Yea that's it That's what I'll do.**

I pick up the phone and dial her number and I still get the voice mail.

**Yep I messed up SHIT!.**

_**I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle/I'm Loving Annabelle**_

**The End**

**A/N: That's the end so I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will be putting up The New Intern update tomorrow if I can. OH yea guys I just got into the whole twitter thing and I need followers horribly so please follow me thanks .com/Kekeboo90 **


End file.
